


{Haikyuu!! Hosts: synopsis}

by Hyoukaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa
Summary: 'It's a new school year and you are enrolled at Karasuno academy. Whilst you are continuing to go about your daily life as a high school student, one fateful encounter with a boy changes everything'.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	{Haikyuu!! Hosts: synopsis}

{Haikyuu Hosts: synopsis}  
  
‘It’s a new school year and you are enrolled at Karasuno academy. Whilst you are continuing to go about your daily life as a high school student, one fateful encounter with a boy changes everything’.  
  
A Haikyuu highschool AU. basically Ouran High school Host club Haikyuu edition. There will be fanfics for almost all the karasuno boys plus a couple extra of guys from other academies.  
  
The ‘reader’ in these stories will use female pronouns, but still, feel free to read if you are a guy. The ‘reader’ in each story will be a different person to suit each host. Each story is a different reader experience.  
  
This idea was inspired by both the ‘Haikyuu kisses’ fanfics and ‘cafe kiss’ fanfic so please also check them out.  
Inspiration:

[ **Haikyuu!! Kisses Series Intro** ](https://www.deviantart.com/xanthenash/art/Haikyuu-Hosts-synopsis-842600123)

[ **Cafe Kiss(Sugawara Koushi x Reader)** ](https://www.deviantart.com/x-xkarix-x/art/Cafe-Kiss-Sugawara-Koushi-x-Reader-Coffee-Shop-AU-717158717)

  
The stories (I will try and write all of them ASAP):  
Daichi  
Sugawara  
Asahi  
Nishinoya  
Tanaka  
Ennoshita  
Kageyama  
Hinata  
Tsukishima  
Yamaguchi  
Kuroo  
Kenma  
Lev  
Bokuto  
Akaashi  
Iwaizumi  
Oikawa  
Ushijima

Tendou

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other characters you would want me to add to this series please leave them in the comments and I will try my best to do them justice :)


End file.
